


Basrar's Ice Cream

by lammyisafandomnerd



Series: Gorgug and Zelda [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Cute, Dates, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, awkward nerds, i love them, ice cream date, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: Gorgug and Zelda go on a date. Fluff ensues. (also I've never written about them before and haven't written at all in a while so i apologise for the clunkiness)





	Basrar's Ice Cream

Gorgug was about to go on a date with Zelda. This was years after the whole shenanigans with Aguefort, of which there were many, and Gorgug had just turned 21. He and Zelda had been together for over 5 years, but that didn’t mean that they both didn’t still seem like nervous wrecks around each other. Fig had tried to get Gorgug to have even the smallest amount of confidence around Zelda, but nothing she could do seemed to work. It was like he was permanently a teen.

He heard a knock at his door. He answered it.

“Oh, Hi Zelda. You, um...you look nice!”

She was wearing one of the T-Shirts that he had bought her. It said “I’m as metal as a spoon!” with a picture of a metal spoon next to the text. It was weirdly cool on her.

She blushed. “Oh, I…well I, thank you! I mean you got me this so… Anyway I um, are you cool to go? Are we just going to Basrar’s?”

“Just? I mean if that’s okay because we could totally go somewhere else-”

“-No no no Basrar’s is fine! Good even, it’s just that I said that because we’ve been there before, I mean it’s like the only place that we ever go other that your place but I don’t mind! Ice cream is cool!”

“Oh okay! Sorry for asking… We always do this huh?” He asked as they started walking to Basrar’s

She laughed. “Yeah. I mean I guess it’s like, tradition to out awkward each other? Pretty lame tradition right?”

He saw an opportunity to be cute. “I mean nothing I do with you seems lame to me.” He giggled. Clearly a success.

“Oh Gorgi, you’re actually like, really sweet.” Oh shit. She retaliated. A blush spread across his face.

“I…uhhhh, thank you!” He took Zelda’s hand and squeezed it. She smiled. God she was beautiful.

\----

They arrived at Basrar’s and took their usual booth seat. They came here so often that Basrar had made a little “reserved for Gorgug and Zelda” sign and put it on the table when he knew they were coming in. Basrar was a good dude.

“Hey Basrar! How is it going man?”

He smiled. “Yes, everything is very good Gorgug! What would you two like today?”

“Oh just our usual” said Zelda.

He clenched his fists. “You know that I don’t HAVE to make ice cream anymore, right? Like you could have an actual meal or literally anything else?”

“No, just the ice cream thanks!” Gorgug gave a wide grin.

He sighed. “Okay you two lovebirds!”

He walked away after giving them their ice cream and being paid by Zelda (Gorgug got it last time).

“Hey, so I wanted to ask you something…” He started

Zelda looked uneasy. “Do you want to break up with me? Because I really don’t want that but-”   
“NO! I mean, no of course not! I mean I love you, why would I want to break up with you?”

Zelda looked up at him. “I don’t know... I just thought that like maybe I’d done something wrong or..”

He interrupted her. “God no! You’ve not done anything wrong! I mean this is like the complete - okay so... I mean I, do you want to move in with me?”

Zelda looked stunned at the question. “I…wait really? You like, you want me to move in with you? Like, you actually want me to? I mean totally yes of course! But like, why do you want me to?”

Gorgug just looked enamoured with the girl in front of him. “I mean why wouldn’t I? You’re like, my favourite person ever and you’re gorgeous and smart and I love you so of course I want you to come live with me?”

Her cheeks went scarlett. “Oh I...thank you, Gorgi! I love you...like a lot you know?”

He laughed. “Well I mean I hope so, it’s only been like 5 years.”

“You...you’re really funny Gorgug” She chortled.

“I love you.”


End file.
